


Sussex

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Retirementlock, Sussex, The Game Is Never Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad and Sherlock at the cottage, 6 June 2039. Reprinted from <i>He came at once: The life and adventures of Dr. John H. Watson</i>, (p. 163) by A.S. Watson, 2057, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Copyright 2057 by The Holmes-Watson Collection. Reprinted with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussex




End file.
